


A Sunny Day Surprise

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hermione's Haven Bunny Bounce Fic Exchange 2020, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: It's the first nice day at Hogwarts this spring.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46
Collections: Bunny Bounce Fic Exchange 2020





	A Sunny Day Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



> Author's notes: Many thanks to my beta starrnobella for her assistance on the fic. gaeilgerua, I hope you enjoy this bit of fluff. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“Hermione, are you busy?”

Looking up from her essay and smiled when she saw Neville grinning at her. “Hi, Nev,” she greeted. She and Neville had started dating shortly after the start of their eighth year at Hogwarts. Ron and Harry had chosen not to return to school, and instead, they took honorary N.E.W.T.S. and went right into the Auror program. Because of this, Hermione ended up spending more time with Neville, who had also chosen to return. During their time together, they shared their hopes and dreams… They also shared their nightmares and anxieties. What started out as a friendship quickly evolved into something more.

He took a seat across from her. “Are you almost done with your essay?”

“I can stop now, why?” she asked, putting down her quill. Truth be told, the essay wasn’t due for another three weeks, and both she and Neville knew that.

“Well, it’s the first beautiful day we’ve had in months, and I don’t think you should be spending it cooped up here in the library.” Neville gave her a semi-stern look.

Neville was right… It had been a brutal winter. More snow and rain than they were used to… The weather had matched the dreary feel that the castle was still trying to shake. She looked at her essay before nodding. “I’m at a good place to stop, actually, so this works out.” Rolling up her parchment, she put it into her bag and swung it over her shoulder. “What did you have in mind?”

“Close your eyes, it’s a surprise,” Neville said, the grin on his face too adorable for Hermione to resist. “Let me guide you.”

Hermione allowed Neville to guide her to wherever they were going. "Are we almost there?" she asked after a few minutes. His large, calloused hands were over her eyes, preventing her from seeing where they were headed.

"Almost," Neville promised. He steered her to the left slightly before stopping. "Where do you think we are, love?"

Hermione nibbled her lower lip as she tried to figure it out. "Outside?” she asked cheekily, knowing full-well that they were outside.

Neville laughed before he removed his hands from her eyes, an excited grin on his face. "Surprise!" He looked at her eagerly.

She looked around in awe at the beautiful sight before her. The two of them were on one of the more deserted hills on the Hogwarts’ grounds. There was no one else in sight for as far as she could see. In front of them, a small blanket was laid out with a spread of food waiting for them. The sun was shining down on them, and a warm breeze caressed her skin. "Neville," she murmured, turning to face her boyfriend. "Thank you!"

"You like it?" he asked, a light pink tinge to his cheeks, letting her know that he was nervous.

"It's perfect." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her lips to his. He returned her kiss eagerly, putting his arms around her and pulling her flush against his body. She let out a moan, grinding her hips against his slightly.

With a soft chuckle, Neville pulled away slightly. "Why don’t we have something to eat first?" He was blushing, a sight that Hermione would never tire of seeing.

Neville pulled out two mugs of cool Butterbeer. He handed one to her, and they clinked them together, cheering each other before taking a sip.

Neville picked up a grape, popping it into his mouth. "Mmm, these are so juicy."

"All of the food is so good," she murmured in appreciation before taking another sip of her Butterbeer. "This was a really sweet idea."

“You needed to get out of the castle,” Neville pointed out. “Especially after the dreary winter we just had. Fresh air will do you good.”

"I know I need to get out more." She helped herself to some more food as Neville had prepared quite the spread. There was fruit, vegetables, cheeses, pieces of bread… and more. She didn’t know where to begin.

Neville helped her make a choice, picking up a strawberry and feeding it to her. Hermione ate it eagerly, licking her lips to prevent the juices from dribbling down her mouth.

“My turn,” she murmured, picking up some grapes to feed Neville. He ate them eagerly, his teeth grazing her fingers teasingly as he did so.

As they finished eating, Hermione set down her Butterbeer and gazed affectionately at Neville. "You know, Nev, we're all alone here." She smiled at him, knowing she wasn’t being coy.

"That we are,” Neville hummed. He smirked at her, seeing the familiar gaze of passion in her eyes. "What were you thinking?"

She placed her hand on his leg, rubbing it before sliding it up to rub the slight bulge that was showing through his jeans. "I thought we could have a little fun."

"You know I love fun," Neville replied, his voice husky and low. "Just as much as I love you."

Hermione giggled, moving to sit in his lap, facing him. Taking out her wand, she cast a quick Notice-Me-Not Charm so they could enjoy some privacy.

“Good thinking,” Neville said, his hands rubbing up and down her legs. “I love you.”

She rubbed her nose against his, smiling. "I love you, too, Neville." She was fortunate to have found a relationship in Neville. He was the best type of companion anyone could have. He was loving and supportive, but he also pushed her. Neville knew her limits and continuously encouraged her to push past them. She pressed her lips against his, kissing him fervently as she ground herself against him. A quiet moan escaped her lips.

Neville slipped his hands beneath her shirt, caressing her sides before he hastily began to remove her clothing, eager to taste her skin. Hermione moaned before assisting him in the removal of their clothes.

The two of them spent the remainder of their day making love, lounging in the warm sun, just simply enjoying each other’s company and the fresh air.


End file.
